


Добро пожаловать на планету

by pollyamory



Category: Man of Steel (2013), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyamory/pseuds/pollyamory
Summary: Агента Илью Курякина перебрасывают в Метрополис, где под прикрытием сотрудника газеты "Дэйли Плэнет" ему предстоит предотвратить очередной мировой кризис (время действия 60е).Один из сотрудников напоминает ему лицо из прошлого.





	Добро пожаловать на планету

**Author's Note:**

> аэстетики к фику:  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/5/3/9/1539880/83685218.jpg  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/5/3/9/1539880/83685223.jpg  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/5/3/9/1539880/83685224.jpg
> 
> фик написан в декабре 2015 года

С первой минуты, с первой вспышки синего взгляда Кларк напоминал ему С. (даже одно его имя вызывало слишком много _ненужного_ , даже в голове Илья не хотел его произносить). Именно поэтому поначалу Илья так упрямо старался держать Кларка в стороне, несмотря на всё его добродушное желание быть ему, Илье, другом.  
Они были так похожи, что Илья выдал себя в самую первую минуту, когда их друг другу представили. Он замер, ошеломленный, и уставился на Кларка Кента, как влюбленный школьник: так, словно мир вокруг существовать перестал. С любовью тут, конечно, ничего общего не было, но он даже не моргал, а офис Дэйли Плэнет, взорванный хаосом «открытого пространства», как это здесь называлось, и шумом сотни сотрудников и сотни их печатных машинок, исчез за границы его реальности, как бывает при вспышках гнева. Кларк Кент, сперва дружелюбно взглянувший на него в ответ, быстро заметил неладное, и на его – _таком болезненно знакомом_ – лице проступило вежливое, неловкое недоумение. Илья взял себя под контроль и пожал протянутую руку.  
С этой минуты он решил, что должен держаться подальше от Кларка Кента. Что, конечно, сразу стало невозможно, потому что именно его назначили ему в напарники.  
Эти сильные ноги, широкие плечи, невообразимые геометрией скулы, эту полюбившуюся ямочку на подбородке, выразительные брови, язвительные губы и проклявший душу Ильи неразгаданный им до конца взгляд. Кларк Кент стал его персональным наказанием.  
И очень быстро стало понятно, что общего между _ними_ – ничего, полный и беспросветный зеро. Он бы понял это в ту же самую первую минуту, если бы только был в состоянии. Кларк улыбнулся ему так, словно именно он, посторонний иностранный стажер, был самым желанным гостем в его жизни. Эти губы _не умели_ быть язвительными. Кларк улыбался ему и дальше, улыбался всем вокруг, и улыбка эта была настолько доброй, что как будто бы обещала: всё будет хорошо, как бы страшно ни было. Если он когда-либо и видел подобную улыбку на _его_ лице, то теперь и не мог этого вспомнить. Кларк был невероятно хорошим парнем, таким отчаянным оптимистом, каких Илья, кажется, не встречал даже дома, даже там, где люди верили в то, что, несмотря на то, что сейчас им живется не очень легко, потом – пускай даже и у их детей, все действительно будет _хорошо_. Если честно, Кларк вообще не был похож ни на кого из его знакомых, ни на кого из встреченных им до этого людей, он был просто словно с другой планеты.  
И тем не менее, это не мешало Илье помнить, как может выглядеть его красивое лицо, когда ему и в самом деле бывает _очень хорошо_.  
Он до последнего мужественно сопротивлялся дружелюбности Кларка, тянувшегося к нему, как показалось Илье, еще и по той причине, что он был иностранцем – одиноким и чужим в огромном Метрополисе. Кларк умел очаровывать людей, только вот, в отличие от _него_ , делал это невольно, без какой-либо задней мысли, и Илья знал, как бы постыдно нечестно по отношению к Кларку стало дружелюбно тянуться к нему в ответ. Этот добрый, светлый и полный какой-то непонятной даже ему, Илье, надежды человек не заслуживал того, чтобы быть чье-то заменой.  
Но обволакивающее тепло и _вера_ Кларка Кента оказалась сильнее разочарования и тоски Ильи. Кларк все-таки стал ему другом.


End file.
